


Courage

by oshkot



Series: Peggy-O [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshkot/pseuds/oshkot
Summary: Levi comes home after the battle in Orvud District
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: Peggy-O [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111346
Kudos: 64





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try in fanfiction :) Hope you'll like it

“I didn’t expect you to be back so soon”

He was sitting on the sofa. His clothes unruly, covered with sweat and dirt. Indeed it was strange seeing him at this time especially like this.

“I decided to rest for a while before tomorrow” He sighed not looking up. “My leg still hurts like shit, it probably hasn’t healed completely”. She hummed and moved closer kneeling in front of him.

He had always enjoyed coming to her after missions, especially if they were exhausting and difficult like this. But now it was different, he needed to clear things up, had explaining to do, ties to cut.

“May be you should clean up and change first? I’ll make something to eat, then I’ll have a look at your leg” she smiled warmly cupping his cheek. He nodded. Bath and fresh clothes sounded wonderful. He needed some time to think things over too.

“It smells wonderful, thank you” He said sitting down.

“Eat up! I have some cheese left, it’s delicious, you’ll like it!” she said getting up and he smiled. Always eager to share her favorite food.

“I’ve heard about the abnormal titan and the new queen saving her people” she said nonchalantly. “Mrs. Feldstein sure likes to gossip... For someone with her health problems, she sure moves around a lot, needs to gather aall the information” she chuckled.

Levi hummed taking a bite of his food. Margaret always knew not to press too much, not to ask too many questions. In time he would tell her everything and she’d wait patiently.

“Well, these past few days have been… intense” he agreed.

“More like past few weeks” she chuckled taking a seat next to him and favourite smell of oranges filled his nose. So she had been expecting him after all… He looked carefully at her. Even though she had tried her best, she looked too tired and Levi wondered when was the last time she thought about herself for a change.

“Historia will be the new queen tomorrow, but there are things far more important than finding the rightful heir” He said cutting his food. Maggie made no sound. “We now know there is a way to turn someone into a titan. Not the Eren’s kind, the dumb one”

“What?!” He nodded without looking.

“So the theory that all these titans once were humans is true?” she asked carefully. He knew what she was thinking. He too had thought about it, they had all been killing innocent people all this time.

“But how?” Levi took out the package from his pocket and opened it.

“This.. I don’t know what kind of shit is this, but once injected… properly” He clarified. “it allows you to turn a person into a titan”

Margaret looked at the vial carefully, not daring to touch it. “It looks like spinal fluid…?” she questioned.

“Don’t know, you tell me” Levi shrugged and Maggie glared at him.

“We weren’t taught “titan science” at university” she said. “I’m sure Hange was interested? I’d love to figure out what is it” she smiled excitedly.

“You’re as fucked up as that crazy four-eyes aren’t you?” He mumbled closing the case. “It is mine, I get to decide what to do with it and on whom to use it”

“Oh?” she raised her eyebrows and pinched his cheek “Says who?”

Now was the time to tell her the truth. All the words he had thought of before arriving, during bath, before sitting down for a meal, have left his head. Empty. Levi sighed putting down his fork. Conversation was definitely not his strongest point. Talking about your feelings? No chance!

“I had an encounter… with Kenny” He said carefully looking at her. Margaret knew about his relationship with his mentor. His dark desire to make ends meet. “Well, while we were still on the run, I had an interesting talk with Djal Sannes…” She looked carefully at him. Levi had his way of getting information, there was no use in convincing him otherwise. “I learned his surname was Ackerman. Kenny Ackerman” he said looking down “and I was told I was an Ackerman too”

“Levi… “ she whispered. “Well that… changes lot of things” she took his hand pulling it closer to her chest. “It explains your strength… and why you’re so-“ she stopped searching for his eyes. “Levi… is he…?” He too had thought about it. People like Kenny didn’t do charity, wouldn’t take some kid from the streets and raise them, even if they “just knew” their mother”

“He’s my uncle” he coughed “was my uncle”

“Oh” she started stroking his hand.

“I’ve always thought that Kenny must have been a close relative to you… more than your mother’s “acquaintance”.” Levi nodded. Realizing that, abandonment had hurt him even more. “I’ve always thought that he left me because of something I did, or didn’t do. That I was not good enough”

“You know that is not true” she started kissing his fingers. Was she crying?

“Everyone I’ve cared for left me in the end” he said “So I’ve always tried to keep my distance and not… get attached. That way, I wouldn’t be disappointed”

“Levi!” she gasped. “I-

“Please… please let me finish Meg” He said looking at her. “Otherwise I won’t ever be fucking able to” Margaret nodded. They’ve come a long way. It had taken him some time to warm up to her, accept her care and love, overcome his fear of relationship and intimacy. But even after all this time, he had never opened up to her this way. Deep down she’d always know about his demons, but never dared to address them out loud. She smiled encouraging him.

“My life has been filled with shitty people. But after we… After you…” He struggled to find the words “You’ve had your fair share of moments, when you could’ve left me.”

Levi looked at their hands intertwined on her lap. Margaret always took care of him, always opened her doors for him. Even after she’d spend the whole day caring for patients, she’d welcome him and love him with open arms.

“I know I’m not the easiest person and I like to shit on most of your plans, but Megs “He looked into her tear-stained eyes. “ You’ve always believed in me. That a shitty man like me could be loved not for the name but for who I am for real” He stroked her cheeks. “I’ve always asked myself, just why the fuck would he leave me on that day. And do you know what he said?” Meggie shook her head. “That he wasn’t cut out to be somebody’s father” Margaret covered his hands with hers. All these years he had struggled to prove himself that he was worthy of something and in the end it was Kenny himself who thought he was not good enough. “So I thought…” Levi pulled her closer, touching her forehead to his. He needed her close for this, needed her to feel him as strong as he was feeling her now. “I’ve always sought to be better and stronger and have done some shitty things for it. I’ve thought about you and us. How unfair it was towards you to tie you down with me, knowing I wouldn’t be able to give you anything. Neither name, nor family.” He sighed looking away. “Because no matter what people thought of me, I was always “just Levi”. But I realize now, that in the end, all of this doesn’t matter.” Margaret whimpered.” I need to find courage in myself and not be like Kenny, find the strength to be somebody’s lover, husband and even father.” He said looking into her eyes. “To be there for someone, always, and never abandon them. “

“Levi…”

“Will you... be mine? ”


End file.
